ONESHOT White Socks are NOT Sexy
by ZebraPillows
Summary: This is a oneshot for the Dokuga, Riku Ryuu's Random Prompt: Socks. This is a lemon, you have been warned. Danger: Cotton socks are not to be used to tie Sesshomaru-sama's to bed posts.


**AN: I've never done a prompt/challenge before but I've always wanted to, so here goes nothing:**

* * *

_**Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts:**_

_**Prompt: Socks**_

_**Min Words: 100**_

* * *

**White Cotton Socks are NOT sexy: A oneshot.**

Thick, long, scratchy over washed cotton, the damn things were a distraction. "Take them off."

"But I'm cold." Her pouting lips would not deter him this time, he hated the stretchy rough fabric against his skin, he wasn't sure how she found them 'cozy'. Her milky creamy legs were cut from his gaze, small feet and toes hidden. He quiet liked her feet brushing over the fine hair on his legs and the way her toes curled against his flesh as she fought orgasm.

He would have her naked. "You will take them off."

"No." She tucked her feet beneath her butt on the sofa, her body bare and sinfully luscious beside the soft glow of the fireplace.

Claws flexed, and he smirked evilly, "Then I will take them off for you and shred them."

She gasped, "Oh no you won't!" Spicy, the scent of her annoyance played in the air. Her nose scrunched up, and her lips pursed as she wrapped her arms around her knees. Full perky breasts settled against the tops of her thighs, their texture a memory that skated his palms and mind. He bit back the urge to growl, this was taking far too long.

"Do you go against your word?" It was time for a different tactic.

"I'm not going against anything Sesshomaru, I lost the rock paper scissors, and I took off my clothes." Her small nose stuck up in the air as she looked up at him haughtily with a glint in her sapphire eyes.

She would not win, "These have to go as well." He leaned down, forcing his aura out to envelope her form, caressing and warming her silky skin, as he tugged the edge of her white stocking. She bit her lip, tossing her head to the side with a tremble from his heat, and he knew he had her right where he wanted her.

Taking advantage, his lips caught the side of her neck, tongue darting out to taste her pulse. The tension in his muscles relaxed as her soothing reiki washed over him, the sounds of her mewls rushed his blood low.

"Sess…mmm… please… don't…" Her whimpers did not save her toes from being uncovered. Inch by inch creamy calves were revealed, then slender ankles, until finally her pink nailed toes, and along with the pesky stockings, her legs were pulled out from under her, leaving her in the perfect position to receive every ounce of his affection. She shivered, her toes curling from the feel of fresh air upon them.

"You agreed to be submissive."

"I only agreed to the bet because you were supposed to lose." She pouted in frustration while he grinned against her ear, kissing and nipping the fleshy lobe. A slender hand reached for the enemy, and he quickly held them higher than her reach.

"I always win, you should have expected it Mate. This one will not be your plaything."

"It's not fair."

"I will do the dishes for a week."

Her eyes glinted, pouting lip shifting upward and into a sultry smile, "You will?"

"If you behave."

She twisted in his grasp, smiling like the trickster he knew her to be. They had agreed rock paper scissors would decide who would be the dominant one this evening, and yet she somehow coerced him into doing the dishes… It'd been five hundred years since he could resist her big pleading blue eyes. Her lips plucked his mouth, tongue slipping between them to wet their kiss before she popped his bottom lip into her mouth. She suckled, rolling her tongue against his flesh as the heat of her mouth seeped into the skin. Kami, he shivered, growling softly as her blunt teeth grazed his lip before playfully biting.

Plump breasts melted against his chest, bouncing as she pushed him flat against the sofa. It was not hard to get him to fall back, a kiss here and stroke of her fingers anywhere. She almost laughed against his mouth when her socks fell free from his claws as he moved to grip tight to her ass, and just when he let go, she had the stockings, giggling like mad.

"Kagome." His growl made her insides hum, the sinful fire burned, how she loved to tease him, even after centuries. "What do you think you are doing?"

Her hands worked quick behind her back, "Nothing at all."

"You are a terrible liar." He could feel her deception, along with the sudden tightness to his wrists. He was bound, as soon as he tried to shift to catch her little prank, he felt it, saw it, her two uncomfortable rough stockings were tied tight around his wrists and imbued with a healthy helping for her reiki.

"Untie me, now." His voice stoically calm held dark undertones.

She simply licked her lips, eyeing her prey with a slide of her hips against him, "Afraid I can't Sesshomaru, you will just have to behave until I remember how to break the bindings."

He rolled his eyes and flexed his wrists, pulling hard and fast to break the ties… only they did not break. His eyes widened a fraction before he glared into her face, "You've learned something new."

"Nope, I've simply been saving it for the perfect time." She laughed at his poor attempt at a pout, the demon simply could not pull the look off, especially not when his eyes were tinged red. Rubbing his nose with hers, she grinned against his lips, "Don't pretend you won't enjoy it puppy."

His growl reverberated through his chest and against her breasts, her nipples growing hard as she stifled a moan with a soft chuckle. Sliding off his body, she took his hands, tugging gently, giggling, "C'mon Mate, I'm going to steal your innocence."

He snorted, but he caved in to her request; if anything this would be entertaining and fruitful in the end. He recalled the night he'd made her his own, he'd said something of the sorts to her; not the smoothest moment in his life, however she had said yes, obviously.

She glanced at him from over her shoulder, eyes smoldering with wickedly delicious thoughts. It was not often he allowed her leeway with his person, not when torturing her could be so much fun. She humphed, kicking open the door to the cabin's bedroom while pulling him forward.

He pulled back, catching her off her guard and knocking her back into the chiseled planes of his abdomen. His breath hit hot on her ear, "Wouldn't you prefer this the other way around Koishii?" Claws slips over her palms and wrists behind her back as his tongue curled against her sensitive ear.

Her insides contracted, her knees felt weak, body heavy with wanton desire. It would be so easy to give in and take his offer, he pleased her so terribly well. She shivered as his cock rubbed against her lower back, growing slightly larger as he leaned into her. Kami though, she wanted this. With a deeply shuddered breath, she stepped forward, leaving her back and his front cold as she stepping toward the bed, "No. You will just have to endure my games for a change."

A long drawn out sigh escaped his lips as he let her lead him into the room, reluctant to remind her how easily he could just take control even with his wrists in a bind. If this was what she wanted, he would allow it for now.

Golden gaze on her swaying hips, he watched her heart shaped ass as she walked him around the bed. Her legs were creamy, milky, and he longed to taste them, to kiss and caress every inch of exposed skin, he'd fought hard to get them free from her stockings. It was not fair that he couldn't bask in his reward.

"Quit sulking," She didn't turn to face him, her steps even and slow as she led him. With a pout, she stopped in front of the top bed post, "Put your arms over it."

"Hn…" He weighed his options, help his petite Mate by putting his tied up hands over the tall post, or watch her struggle. Sometimes it is nice to watch your naked, frustrated Mate struggle, he'd chosen, "No."

Her cheeks flushed prettily, puffing out with a huff as she climbed on top of the bed, "You won't just make it easy for me will you!" Her voice sounded rich and flourished with dark tones of annoyance, how she hated to be defied; how he loved to watch her little form angrily struggle to reach the top of the post while balancing his hands above her head.

Breasts bounced in his face as she shifted on the mattress, the top just out of reach as she tried to further tie him up. Soft yet firm, the mounds were just within reach, he leaned in to kiss one as she leaned forward. Face growing red with determination, she took another step too far off the edge of the bed; her foot slipped, and he couldn't have her falling; just as he could no longer be tempted.

Too quickly for her to fight, he slipped his arms around her head and lifted her up by her thighs, taking a taut nipple into his mouth as a reward. She hissed and moaned, fingers tangled in his hair as he pushed her against the bed. Her back hit the plush comforter, dark locks pooling around her shoulders.

Legs dangled off the bed, hip bones jutting out at the angle while her pussy brushed against his cock. Kami. He growled against her breast, flicking his tongue to tease her before kissing up her chest and throat.

Blue eyes glittered, she looked up at him from her place on the bed, her fingers twisting into the sheets as his penis brushed her slick wet clit. Teeth dug into her lip as she fought the urge to moan. Cotton socks and claws scratched her cheeks. He hoisted her up with brute strength until her rump sat firm in his grasp, teasing her flesh, tickling and prickling as she writhed.

He could hear her pulse in his ears, quickening as her breaths grew quick and ragged bursting through tiny cut off moans as he leaned down to kiss up her breasts. Painfully hard, with a shift of his hips and a lift of her ass, he drove his erection deep inside her wet hot pussy.

"Ah! Sesshoooohhh…" Nerves broke as pleasure spiked through her system, his thick cock stretching her inner walls made her ache and beg for more. Creamy white legs curled around his waist, "…deeper!"

Using his biceps for leverage, he shoved her against him, locking her hips tight and holding her there as he ground deeper. The spongy head of his penis rolled into her cervix, pulsing.

Sheets gathered in her fingers as she cried out, spindles of achy pleasure flooded her system. He worked her, forced her tight walls to take all that he had to offer. Contracting, she milked him pushing out and in, her vagina suckled his thick hot cock. Kami. She could barely breathe, lungs tight, throat raw from all the sounds he forced up her throat.

His lips worked a path to her pulse, his tongue darting out to lick long lines over her heated flesh. Eyes watered, back arched from the bed as thrilling electricity jolted through her spine. She hissed, toes curling against her lover's ass as she fought not to cum.

One long stroke of her insides and she couldn't resist any longer. Arms wrenched free from the bed as she enveloped her Mate, wrapping her body around him as she came around his penis. Her breaths were heavy pants, sweat dripping down her brow as she curled against him. Open mouthed kisses covered his chest, her tongue tasted the salt coating his abs, "Don't. Stop." She hissed through a white hot shock wave. Her eyes clenched shut as she held onto him, helpless to the divine brush of his erection within her oh so sensitive pussy.

Grunting, he pulled her off the bed, slamming her against the cool wood paneled wall as he pumped faster and harder. The pictures rattled, but the only sound in his ears came from the throat of his mate. Her sharp moans, with every sweep of his cock, had him going quicker just to hear her reaction. Her searing silky wet walls clenched his erection, milking him tighter and tighter as he worked her through her desire and into another pit of satisfaction.

Black locks bounced against the wall, her neck tilting as she came yet again. Slick wet juices spilled between them, coating her thighs as he pulled in and out. Fangs skated over the taut lines of her neck, suckling, licking, nipping, tasting the delicious flesh. She trembled against him, a sign she was at her limit. Foggy blue eyes swept his gaze, a drunken smile painting her lips before he forced her mouth open with a cry of ecstasy. Fingers tangled in his silver hair, twisting as she held herself closer to him. Her soft lips plucked at his ear, caressing the sensitive peak.

His cock jerked, spraying her womb with white hot cum as his eyes bled red and he growled against her throat. The pressure of his seed driving into her nerves had her coming once more, her chest heaving for a breath as her body shook against him. The comforter felt cold on their skin as he fell into the bed, his arms still bound around her form by white scratchy socks.

He breathed in her scent, basking in her euphoria and his. His cock shifted deep inside her vagina, comfortable in the hot expanse as he held her against him. He could still feel the contractions of her pussy, pulsing and twitching.

"Sesshomaru…" She murmured against his ear.

"Hn?"

"That was great, but… I missed your hands… and my butt hurts from the socks rubbing my cheeks raw…" She sniffled as if she hadn't been the one who said they were cozy.

"Cotton socks should never be worn during sex, I've told you more than once." Despite coherent sentences, he found himself quiet lost to the feel of her lips against the shell of his ear and shallow breaths tickling his flesh. Her fingers brushed his hips. Five hundred years and still she could make him entirely relaxed and entirely horny at the same time.

"I'll let you shred them later…"

"Release me and I will shred them now."

She giggled slightly high from their romp, "That wore off a long time ago."

"Hn." He frowned, sure enough with a snap of his wrists, the fabric tore apart. He'd be sure to get his little Mate back for her trickery, perhaps silk socks on her wrists instead…

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys liked it. It's highly unedited and written mostly right before and during work so I'm sorry if it's not terribly sexy, it's hard to think sexy when someone is calling to make an insurance claim for their water logged house. ;)**


End file.
